


He's A Magic Man

by videogamedoc87



Category: Constantine (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AllenTine, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Trash pairing, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:31:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5157068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/videogamedoc87/pseuds/videogamedoc87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This came about because of too much Tumblr. And I'm not even mad about it. I got to create a pairing tag. I am satisfied. This isn't beta read so please let me know if there's any glaring errors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's A Magic Man

**Author's Note:**

> For crimsondomingo and granvas on Tumblr

The breaches had gotten out of control. Even Cisco’s vibes and Harrison’s meta detecting apps couldn't keep up with the sheer number of metas coming from Earth-2. “I got another! At the park.” Barry heaved a sigh, “Which park Harrison? There a dozen parks in Central City.” Harrison rolled his eyes, “In my Central City we have one giant park surrounding S.T.A.R Labs so excuse me. It's at the corner of 10th and Park.”

 

Barry sped into his suit and out the door, smiling when he heard an indignant scoff from Harrison as all his papers fluttered to that floor. He slid to a stop about 100 yards from the park, scoping it out from behind a building. “Barry. Do you see anyone?” Harrison’s voice sounded tinny in his ear. “No. I'm going…” Barry trailed off as a man approached the breach, hands outstretched. He was dressed in a short tan trenchcoat and had a lit cigarette dangling from his mouth. 

“You're going to what Barry?” this time it was Cisco who's voice came through. “Uh, there's this guy going towards the breach. None of the detectors are registering him as a meta. I'm gonna go see what he's doing,” Barry replied, stepping out from his vantage point and heading toward the breach and the stranger. “Be careful Barr,” a concerned sounding Cisco said. 

 

“Hey, you know it's not nice to talk about me when I can't defend meself,” a voice said right in Barry’s ear. He jumped and looked up to see the man in the trenchcoat, smiling at him. “Uh...I'm sorry?” Barry squeaked out. He used his speed to check his meta detector and it still wasn't registering this guy as anything more than human. But something was different about him. Barry just couldn't put his finger on it. 

A hand came out, “John Constantine. You must be The Flash. I'm a friend of Oliver Queen. Heard about your breach problem and though I'd come take a look. Now that I've seen you I'm rather glad I did.” The man’s accent was rough, like his hand when Barry shook it. The compliment had thrown him. He wasn't used to people looking at him. Especially not with such blatant desire in their eyes. The breach suddenly became more solid and a woman stepped through. 

 

“Oh no. Not her. Anyone but her! Fuck you Zoom!!” John screamed at the sky. The woman was dressed like a vaudeville performer, a top hat perched on black hair and her legs encased in fishnets under a tuxedo coat with tails. “Um, I'm guessing you know her?” John’s face was contorted with rage. “You could say that. Her on this Earth she used to be my wife. Zatanna Zatara. But the one from that Earth? Probably not as nice.”

She began muttering to herself and the next thing Barry knew he was flat on his back, his whole body aching. He sat up, gingerly, and could see John and Zatanna throwing the equivalent of lightning bolts at each other. John took a direct hit to the shoulder and screamed once before hitting Zatanna square in the chest. She went down and he moved to her side quickly grabbing her in a fireman's carry and tossing her back through the still open breach. John stretched his hands out towards the breach and he was speaking but Barry couldn't make out the words. In an instant the breach was gone. 

 

Once the adrenaline had worn off Barry realized he was pretty beat up. He hissed as he attempted to get to his feet. John was at his side shortly, helping him up. “Up ya get Mr. Flash. You look a bit rough mate. Can I help you get somewhere?” Barry shook his head and his vision swam. “Actually that would probably be good. S.T.A.R. Labs. Do you know where that is? I have friends there who can help me.” John wrapped Barry's arm around his shoulders and steadied him with his other arm around the taller man's waist. 

 

“Anything closer mate? Pretty sure those ribs are cracked. And that's a nasty looking head wound you've got.” Barry swallowed a yelp as John poked at the torn spot in his cowl. “Uh, my house isn't too far from here actually. That might be easier.” John nodded. Barry gave him directions and they were opening the door to Joe’s house five minutes later. Heaving a sigh Barry limped to the couch. “First aid kit?” John asked. “Upstairs second door to the right. But come here first. May as well get this part over with.” He pulled his cowl back and stuck out his hand. “Hi. I'm Barry Allen and I'm the fastest man alive apparently.” John huffed a laugh. “John Constantine. Magician. Nice to meet you Barry.”

While John went in search of the first aid kit Caitlin had given him, Barry checked in with the Cisco and Joe and Iris. Assuring them he was fine and that all he needed was a nice long soak and an even longer nap.

John came back down the stairs a moment later, first aid kit in hand. “This a serious kit! I'm impressed.” Barry’s laugh cut off with a quietly muttered, “Ow.” John came over to sit on the coffee table in front of the speedster. “First things first. How do you get that leather getup off?” Barry stood slowly, wincing as he pulled the hidden zip down, shrugging the top half of his suit off, and pulling it down. “Well. I'm going to have to have a word with our Mr. Queen about hiding all the pretty ones from me,” he reached out and helped Barry out of his undershirt.

 

“Ouch mate. Those look rough.” Barry hissed as John wrapped his ribs tightly. “I'll be healed in about two hours. Maybe less. My ribs heal the fastest out of all the bones I've broken so far.” The shorter man paused, “Speed is a thing for you then? In all aspects?” Barry nodded. “So far, yeah. I have faster reactions times, I can run faster than the the speed of sound, hell I ran so fast I traveled in time. Twice.” John looked impressed. “Alright. Sit down and let me have a look at that head wound.”

Barry sat and hissed as John cleaned the cut on his forehead with alcohol. “OK. Now I would think some rest would be in order. Your bedroom upstairs?” The younger man nodded. “Yeah but I'm just gonna stay here. This couch is super comfy and I really don't feel like tackling stairs right now. The remote for the TV is next to the chair. If you want.” John nodded. “Can I get you some pain meds at least?” “No use. They don't work on me.” 

“Do you trust me enough to try something? Just a small spell to take some of your pain away. I know how much cracked ribs hurt.” Barry sat up straighter on the couch. “A spell? Like what you were using to fight Zatanna? I mean...I guess. Would be nice to to not feel my own ribs healing this time.” John's face grew stormy. “You can FEEL your bones healing when they break?! And no one has thought to find some way to stop that?!”

The indignation surprised Barry. Joe had been just as unhappy when he found out but Caitlin had assured them she was working on a formula for a painkiller and an anesthetic that would work on the speedster. “I'm used to it after two years Mr. Constantine. But if you have something that could help I would be grateful.” “Please. Call me John. And I can definitely help you. Just hold very still alright?” Barry nodded. 

 

John closed his eyes and began muttering in a language Barry had never heard. He ran his hands across the younger man's collarbones and down to settle on his ribs. Barry felt heat pulsating from the older man's hands into his skin. It felt strange but the pain was dissipating quickly and he sighed happily. John leaned forward, his eyes rolling back in his head as his muttering got louder. With a last pulse of warmth he sat back on the coffee table, obviously worn out. “Well. That should keep you pain free while those ribs heal mate.” 

Barry stood and stretched his ribs. Sure enough there was a slight twinge but it felt much better. When he looked back at John he was once again surprised to see desire in the older man’s eyes. Barry blushed and he knew it was spreading down his chest and he crossed his arms nervously. “Oh no you don't,” John said, getting up and grabbing the speedster's arms, pulling them to his sides. “Christ. You are a pretty thing aren't you?” he muttered, pulling Barry’s arms behind his back and holding both wrists in one hand. The other was stroking lightly along the lines of the younger man's abdomen. 

 

“I...I've never, well I have but not...not with..a guy? But you're...well I mean you're accent is nice and I think you're attractive?” Barry managed to babble out as John leaned in to lick a hot line from the younger man's collarbone to his jawline. A chuckle vibrates against Barry’s neck. “Always nice to know I'm still attractive pet. And don't worry I'll be good to you. If you want this. I won't force you but I would very much like to do very naughty things to this delicious arse,” John said, grabbing said ass and squeezing a yelp out of Barry. 

The speedster nodded frantically. “Yes. I...I want to. With you. Please?” “Course pet. Now, bedroom? Likely more comfortable than the couch. And I really want to spread you out and explore just how far down this blush goes.” The red came back to Barry’s face as he turned and led John upstairs to his bedroom. The smaller man stripped his coat off and begin working on his shirt buttons, his tie still hanging loose against his soon bare chest. Barry had known he was bisexual for years but had never done much with a guy besides mutual handjobs. But something about John made him want to do anything and everything the other man could think of.

He super sped through taking off the rest of his undersuit and grabbed lube and condoms out of his nightstand before John even had his tie off. The older man raised an eyebrow. “That is a bit disconcerting up close. Now, this whole speed thing. It affect…uh...the bedroom as well?” The blush got deeper and Barry nodded shyly. “Um...I can have multiple orgasms? And I tend to...well...vibrate my whole body? Which is not as weird as it sounds I hope?” John laughed as he finished stripping and stood over Barry. “That sounds interesting pet. I have a few tricks up my sleeves as well. Let's start slow and see what kind of chaos we can create.”

 

He laid down next to Barry pulling the younger man into a soft kiss. It grew rough quickly, both of them biting at the other's lips. “Hold on. I have an idea,” John said against Barry's lips. Muttering a spell he went to kiss Barry again, his lips suddenly ice cold. The speedster gasped and chased the cold into John's mouth with his tongue. “Wow. You weren't kidding about the tricks huh?” he said with a smile. Reaching down he grasped John's cock in a loose grip and concentrated on vibrating his hand. “Holy Christ pet. That...well that's bloody amazing that is. Keep going.” John ordered. He whispered another spell and an ice cold hand slipped around Barry’s dick causing a yelp. John laughed against the younger man's collarbone and nipped at the muscle right above it. 

His mouth was still cold and the harsh difference to Barry’s always superheated skin was enough to make him come. He gasped out John's name and fell back on the bed, chest heaving. He heard John mutter another spell and a supernaturally hot mouth closed around his cock. Barry let out a yell. “Fuck. Oh fuck. John,” he began babbling as the hot mouth slid up and down his already returning erection. “You weren't kidding about the multiple orgasms thing were you?” John said sitting back on his heels. 

He grabbed the lube and a condom from the pillow and squeezed some into his hand. “How flexible are you pet?” Barry grabbed his thighs and pulled his knees to his chest in response. “Oh this is going to be fun,” John said with a dangerous grin. The older man slid a finger down between Barry's legs and pushed just the tip inside the speedster. The muscles in the younger man's legs tensed and John soothed him with kisses to his thighs. “Just relax pet. I promised to make it good and I will.” 

 

Another muttered spell and heat flowed through Barry's whole body. He moaned and relaxed as John slipped another finger inside and began gently scissoring them to stretch the younger man. By the time he had three finger moving easily in and out, Barry was begging for it. John pulled his fingers free and clumsily put a condom on. He laid down on his back beside Barry and patted his own thighs. “Come on then. Give us a ride pet.” 

There was that beautiful blush again as Barry swung a leg over to straddle John. He sat up and used a hand to guide himself onto John's cock, both of them moaning when he bottomed out. “Do you trust me pet?” Barry nodded. “Good. I'm going to use a spell to hold your hands behind your back. I figure normal restraints wouldn't work even if I had them handy.” “Nope. I can phase through most solid objects.” “You are full of surprises pet.” 

John grasped Barry's hands behind his back and muttered a binding spell. The younger man tugged but they stayed put. He moaned when he realized he was at the mercy of the older man. “Now then pet. Let's put that vibrating to use.” Barry began vibrating his whole body, the tremors sending jolts of pleasure up John's spine. “Oh that's better than a massage. I might just keep you pet.” 

John managed to wring two more orgasms out of Barry while he was riding the older man. After the second one he released the binding spell and arranged Barry on his hands and knees, sliding back in and digging his fingers into that grooves of the younger man's hips. “I do hate that I can't leave marks on your pretty skin pet. Want your little team to realize what you've been doing.” Barry moaned at the thought of seeing his friends with evidence of John still on his skin. 

 

“You like that idea pet? I may have something I could leave you…” he trailed off and slowed his thrusts, concentrating on making them long and deep. Once again Barry heard the muttering of another language and then John reached around to grab his chest, pulling the younger man up and back. A searing sensation in his right pec made Barry hiss and look down. A tattoo had appeared. It was a language Barry vaguely recognized, “Is that Latin?” “It means fortune favors the bold. Figured it suited you. It's magical so your regeneration skills shouldn't reject it. But if they do...well I'll just have to come back and do it again,” John whispered in Barry's ear. 

He sped up his thrusts, pushing Barry back down on his hands and knees and setting a punishing pace. Once he had made the speedster come for a fourth time he finally gave in to his own pleasure and he groaned as he filled the condom. “Let me handle the cleanup,” Barry offered. When John nodded the speedster had them both wiped down and the condom disposed of in mere seconds. John rummaged in his pants and pulled out a battered lighter and a cigarette. Barry wrinkled his nose but used his speed to open a window. 

“I take it back,” John said. “I'm not gonna yell at Oliver. I'll just thank him instead.” Barry's laughter was the last thing John heard as he fell asleep, unlit cigarette dangling from his fingertips.


End file.
